


Did you just call me Dad?

by Btryx



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Crime Scenes, Dad Hank, Family Feels, Father-Son Relationship, Friendship, Gen, Hank is protective about his android son, Post peaceful revolution, injured Connor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-14 02:02:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15378288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Btryx/pseuds/Btryx
Summary: Connor accidently calls Hank dad.He also gets shot.





	Did you just call me Dad?

"Connor get your plastic ass up here already!"

The harsh voice cut through the dusty rooms of the building. They were on a crime scene, investigating a homicide. The victim was right in front of Connor. It was an android. He wasn't suprised. It's been two months since the revolution, and even though androids were equals to humans now, the murders didn't stop. Some people took it, as their personal duty, to kill every Deviants they laid their eyes on. They didn't even denied it usually. "I did humanity a favor." they said. "They're dangerous assholes, they need to be stopped." they said. Connor and Hank had been working on cases like this since the revolution. The human and the android, solving deviant cases just like before. Only this time, the androids were the victims.

It was getting on Hank's nerves, Connor knew that. He wasn't used to working on so much cases. He was also worried. That, was something Connor wasn't aware. He was worried, because humans did awful things to deviants. Messy things. And Connor was in the middle of it all the time.

He stood up next to the victim, and started to head towards the grumpy noise upstairs. He went by Officer Chris, who was examining some evidence. They nodded to each other, when their eyes met. He found Hank on the second floor, looking at the blood on the wall. He looked up to Connor, as the android approached him.

"What's wrong Lieutenant?"

"Look kid, I can't believe I'm saying this but hmm... could you please... you know... we don't really have much time right now, if we want to found this bastard so... oh for fuck sake could just you lick this shit so we can find that motherfucker?" Connor still struggled to identify some emotions he's been feeling, but he was pretty sure he felt very amused right now.

"Of course Lieutenant. Anytime."

"This one time is enough thank you very much." Answered Hank. He looked very stressful today. Connor wondered why.

"And I don't know how many times I have to tell to call me Hank."

"But we're working Lieutenant." Connor said, tilting his head at the side a little.

"Yeah well I don't care. What they gonna do 'bout it? Punish you for callin' me my first name?" Murmured Hank. "And I want you by my side this time. I mean it. No running off alone. This guy is dangerous."

"Every guy is dangerous Hank. We're the police."

"Connor this bastard killed hundreds of androids already. I'm not letting you outta my sight."

That's when they heard the gunshots. Several people cried out downstairs, and Connor could hear Chris' voice.

"Put the gun down! I said put it down!"

There was another gunshot and then Connor was running. He rushed down the stairs, and the hall, finding three dead police officers on the ground. Chris was behind a desk, blood dripping from his shoulder. Connor started to move towards him, but something in the corner of his eye got his attention. He looked sideways, and saw a man with a gun. The last thing he heard was a gunshot, and two human men shouting his name. Then everything went black.

 

DBH

 

"Connor! Connor! Wake up for fuck sake, wake up!"

Connor didn't seem to have the ability or the strength to move. He felt weird and was quite sure that something was leaking from his chest. His head was pounding, which was quite unusual. Was he... yes he was shot. It was all blurry but the android was quite sure about that. It's not like it was the first time that happened to him but this time it... hurt. Was this pain? He thought so. It was exactly how he imagined pain. But actually feeling it... that was an entirely different thing.

He forced his eyes open. The first thing he saw was Hank's face, full of fear and terror.

"Oh thank god you're alive. The fuck were you thinking?" Connor felt himself wince at the harsh sound, as his headache sharpened. The lieutenant's expression softened at that.

"Talk to me kid. You okay?"

**_Warning. Major damage. Shutdown in 10 minutes._ **

"I..." It was hard to talk. His chest ached when he tried it. That was new. " I don't... think so. M-my biocomponent is damaged." Hank screwed up his face.

"Shit. What does that mean? What do I do?"

"I ne-need a... new one. Without that I..." he suddenly felt scared. He was going to die if he didn't get a new biocomponent. "Hank... I... I don't want to die." His own voice felt weak, and he squeezed his eyes shut.

"You won't! Hey look at me. Open your eyes, Connor!" He did as Hank asked. The android saw him faking a smile. "You won't die. I won't let you die okay? Chris already called help, they'll be here in no time. You'll see.

"Okay." He replied on a faint voice as he closed his eyes yet again, feeling himself slipping away from reality. He felt Hank's hand grapping his face gently.

"Oh god kid don't close your eyes. Keep them open okay?" Hank sounded more and more desperate, but he was so tired. 

"But 'm tired." murmured Connor.

"I know son, but you gotta do what I say okay? Connor? Stay awake you son of a..."

That was the last thing Connor heard as he blacked out again.

 

DBH

 

He was getting really really worried now. Connor was still unconscious, even though it's been hours since his bio-stuff had been changed. They said he'd wake up right after. So why was he still laying on the bed when he should be bouncing around and annoying Hank like he usually did? Hank burried his face into his hands.

He told him. He told him not to run off alone again. But did he listen? Of course not! He never does, that fucking asshole.

 

_If he survives this, I'm gonna kill him._

 

He was dead tired. He haven't slept for 25 hours and it's been a long day. But how could he leave him like this? He glanced at the comatose deviant who was on his bed. He found that he couldn't just drop him on the couch when he was like this. And if he'd took it off to sleep the bastard would wake up immediately, he was sure of that. Maybe he could take a quick nap, that would... he suddenly heard a small, smooth movement from the bed and his head shot up, only to found Connor slowly coming back to awareness the second time on that day. He stood up and rushed to the android's side.

"Hey kid, are you awake?" Connor blinked a couple of times, as if trying to figure out where he is. He looked at Hank, his brown eyes full of confusion. With that and his messy hair he looked younger than ever.

"Hank?"

"Yeah it's me."

"What... happened?" he asked.

"You were hurt. Remember?" Connor's eyes widened, and he suddenly sat up.

"Whoah! Easy there."

"The man in the house! The one who killed all those androids! Did he escape? We need to find him now!" Connor tryed to stand up, but Hank pushed him back to sitting position.

"You're not going anywhere young man!" Holy shit did he really just said that? He sounded like some strict parent who didn't want to let his kid to a party or something. "You're gonna be in this house until I decide I let you out."

"But Hank, the case..."

"Would you calm the fuck down already? You're giving me a headache. We got the killer."

"Really?"

"Of course. A bunch of officers were around that house. He didn't stand a chance. He killed three officers though, that motherfucker. Chris's got a bruise but he'll be fine. He's a tough guy. It's just a scratch." said Hank.

"Oh. That's good. Was anyone else injured?"

"Yes. _You_! You idiot! What did I tell you seconds before you took off alone, without a fucking weapon, you piece of shit? I said you stay with me! Did you _listen_? No! You never _fuckin'_ listen!" his voice was getting louder and louder by every sentence, so he was practically screaming at the end but he didn't care.

Connor looked startled, and slightly suprised by Hank's outburst. He murmured an apology and said something abot how fine he was now, and that it all turned out okay at the end, which made him even angrier.

"Turned out okay? You almost died! You scared the shit out of me! Do you have any idea how worried I was?" He saw Connor's eyes widen with bewilderment, and something akin to wonder crossed his face.

"You were worried about me?" His voice was full of astonishment as he gazed up at him, which made Hank stop in his tracks.

"Of course I was worried about you!" He yelled. "You almost died! You can't just come back to life anymore!"

"I know that." answered Conor calmly. "I just didn't think you'd be so... upset about me possibly dying."

Hank looked at him completely stunned. "You... you didn't think I was...holy fuck Connor how could you... oh come here for god's sake!" He put his arms around Connor, who was just sitting there still for a few seconds, before hesitantly hugging him back, just like he did months ago at the chicken feed.

How could he think that he wouldn't care? They were living together for months. Of course he's been a little on edge for the past few weeks because of the murders but he was just scared for him. Connor must know that he's ... he had no idea had he?

"Listen to me Connor. I fucking care about you okay?" He was never really good about this emotional stuff. But someone had to beat some sense into this kid. "You helped me through a lot of shit, and ever since I know you, you made me better. We help each other out all the time. And we're equals you get that? I don't care that I'm a fucking lieutenant and you're not. You're my friend. So if I tell you to sit still, or not to do shit, it's because I'm fucking concerned about your ass. So don't try to get yourself killed every fricking time you have a chance 'kay? I'd really appreciate it. You're the closest thing I have to family now, so it would really fuck me up if you died."

Connor looked utterly speechless. If it weren't for the serious conversation, it would've been quite amusing to see him like that. He never looked this shocked and taken aback before. The android opened and closed his mouth several times before he could speak.

"You... you really...family?" Connor asked, hope glimmering in his eyes.

"Yes kid. Family" Hank finally allowed himself to smile, for the first time since Connor was shot. And Connor smiled right back, as tears shone in his eyes. Hank didn't think he ever looked this happy before. "We can be family. If you want of course."

"I'd like that." said Connor softly. "Thanks Dad."

They both froze at that, as they looked at each other, and Connor's eyes widened when he realised what he just said.

"I wasn't... I mean I didn't mean to..."

"Did you just... did you just call me Dad?" Hank felt his heart beating like crazy in his chest. How could that word make him feel so much joy suddenly?

"I... think so." replied Connor hesitantly. "I didn't mean to, I mean... is that... okay?" Oh shit the kid looked so fucking vulnerable. Of course it was okay.

"Yeah." said Hank, his mouth curving into a smile. "It's okay Son."

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be this happy, you know funny little story, due to my good mode, but I still managed to get Connor shot.  
> my poor boy. And it didn't turn out happy at all! How did this happen??! Sorry about that :D Hope you liked it though. Tell me in the comments.


End file.
